Dance with me Miss propre, Miss propre
by a.a.k88
Summary: Les hommes d’Angel Investigations regardent Cordelia nettoyer


**Mon commentaire :**

Cette fanfiction n'est pas à moi. C'est une traduction de l'anglais, mais je la trouvais excellente alors j'ai décidé de la mettre en français. (Certaine phrase étant assez dure à retranscrire en français, et cette fic étant la 1ère que j'ai traduis, je vous demande d'être indulgent SVP !). Vous pouvez la trouvez dans sa forme initiale, anglaise donc, sur ce site spécialisé dans les fanfics angel/cordy qui est superbe et regroupe plus de 1500 histoires : http/ **Dance With Me** ('Miss Propre, Miss Propre')

Traductrice: Aurélie(ou a.a.k)

Auteur: **LaLa247**   
Commentaires: Une tentative d'humour ... La chanson "Dance with me" est chantée par le groupe 112  
Résumé: Les hommes d'Angel Investigations regardent Cordelia nettoyer.

**I see you looking at me  
**(Je te vois en train de me regarder)

**I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
**(Je peux dire par tes yeux que tu me sens)

and I really want you to get close with me.  
(Et je veux vraiment que tu viennes près de moi)

So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi)

My drop top's in the parking lot  
(Ma décapotable est dans le parking)

and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
(Et je veux t'emmener chez moi)

We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
(Nous pouvons nous serrer un petit peu, plus de temps pour nous )

**So wont you dance with me...dance with me!**

( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi !)

Angel soupira alors que l'ennui commençait à l'envahir. Etre l'employé de Wesley était un enfer. Une musique bruyante avait commence à retentir du lobby. Cordelia devait avoir commencé son activité nettoyage. Le vampire jeta un regard autour de lui de sa place assise. Wesley et Gunn étaient debout, se cachant en fait, avec la porte du bureau. Angel se leva et se déplaça rapidement derrière eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

Gunn et Wesley sursautèrent.

"Bon sang mec! Arrête de faire ça!" siffla Gunn.

Angel le regarda fixement. Gunn fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Angel scruta à travers la fenêtre. Cordelia était vraiment dans son activité. _Bien _ dedans. A ce moment-même elle dansait sur la musique, chiffon et produit nettoyant en mains. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon à motifs et un vieux top de réserve.

**I can see you over there just chillin' with your girlfriends, **

(Je peux te voir là t'amuser avec tes copines)

**can't believe your by your self you should be here with me, **

(Je ne peux pas croire que tu es toi-même, tu devrais être ici avec moi)

**chillin' with me, drinkin' with me, freakin' with me. Oooohhh whoa, whoa!**

(t'amuser avec moi, boire avec moi, te frictionner avec moi. Oooooohhh whoa, whoa !)

Angel resta bouche bée. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur les hanches tournoyantes de Cordelia, qui « rebondissait » sur le rythme de la musique. Wesley déglutit difficilement.

"Les jours de nettoyage sont biens." marmonna-t-il doucement.

Angel senti sa bouche devenir sèche et il déglutit nerveusement.

"Cordy nettoie? Quand a-t-elle commence à nettoyer? Comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ait jamais nettoyer devant moi?"

Cordelia rebondit contre le comptoir, nettoyant et bougeant les hanches en synchro avec la musique. Les yeux de Gunn suivirent la visionnaire.

"Elle a commence après que tu nous ais viré." dit il, extasié. "Venir au travail ne semblait plus si désagréable..."

**I see you looking at me  
**(Je te vois en train de me regarder)

**I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
**(Je peux dire par tes yeux que tu me sens)

and I really want you to get close with me.  
(Et je veux vraiment que tu viennes près de moi)

So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi)

My drop top's in the parking lot  
(Ma décapotable est dans le parking)

and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
(Et je veux t'emmener chez moi)

We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
(Nous pouvons nous serrer un petit peu, plus de temps pour nous )

**So wont you dance with me...dance with me!**

( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi !)

Angel cligna des yeux.

"Bien pourquoi, non de dieu, ne m'avez vous pas appelé pour me le dire!" siffla il. "J'aurais pu avoir une révélation plus tôt!"

Wesley et Gunn échangèrent un regard et sourirent d'un air entendu.

"Hey!" s'exclama Angel doucement. "C'est quoi ce regard!"

**I can see it in your eyes that your looking at the time.**  
(Je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu regardes l'heure)

**You wanna leave this party and I know you wanna leave with me. **

(Tu veux quitter cette fête et je sais que tu veux partir avec moi)

**To chill with me, to drink with me, to freak with me, oh baby!**

(Pour t'amuser avec moi, pour boire avec moi, pour te frictionner avec moi, oh bébé !)

Angel poussa un soupir tremblant.

"Te frictionner avec moi..." marmonna-t-il. "Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire?"

"Oh ouais." répondirent Wes et Gunn à l'unisson.

Les trois hommes regardèrent Cordelia se déhancher tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage avec une éponge. Elle secoua ses cheveux et son corps avec la musique. Elle commença à chanter.

**I see you looking at me  
**(Je te vois en train de me regarder)

**I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
**(Je peux dire par tes yeux que tu me sens)

and I really want you to get close with me.  
(Et je veux vraiment que tu viennes près de moi)

So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi)

My drop top's in the parking lot  
(Ma décapotable est dans le parking)

and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
(Et je veux t'emmener chez moi)

We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
(Nous pouvons nous serrer un petit peu, plus de temps pour nous )

**So wont you dance with me...dance with me!**

( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi !)

Angel fixa ses amis fermement.

"J'ai une décapotable...n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, ma voiture…"

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent, se penchant près de la fenêtre.

"Les gars, elle aime les décapotables?"

**I see you looking at me  
**(Je te vois en train de me regarder)

**I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
**(Je peux dire par tes yeux que tu me sens)

and I really want you to get close with me.  
(Et je veux vraiment que tu viennes près de moi)

So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi)

My drop top's in the parking lot  
(Ma décapotable est dans le parking)

and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
(Et je veux t'emmener chez moi)

We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
(Nous pouvons nous serrer un petit peu, plus de temps pour nous )

So wont you dance with me...dance with me! 

( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi !)

Gunn sifflota.

"Bon sang...j'_aime _travailler..."

Wesley marmonna son accord, n'ôtant jamais ses yeux de la visionnaire.

Angel menaça Gunn du regard.

"Fais attention." Averti-t-il.

**Everybody sing along...  
(**Tout le monde chante en même temps)

If you sexy and you know it clap your hands 

(Si t'es sexy et que tu le sais tape dans tes mains)

Les trois hommes bâtèrent des mains de manière engourdie.

If you sexy and you know it clap your hands 

(Si t'es sexy et que tu le sais tape dans tes mains)

**If you sexy and you know it and you really wanna show it,  
(**Si t'es sexy et que tu le sais et que tu veux vraiment le montrer)

If you sexy and you know it clap your hands Yeah! 

(Si t'es sexy et tu le sais tape dans tes mains ouais)

Cordelia secoua ses hanches avec une vitesse experte.

"Bon sang...tape des mains femme!" siffla Gunn.

Angel et Wesley acquiescèrent vivement.

**I see you looking at me  
**(Je te vois en train de me regarder)

**I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
**(Je peux dire par tes yeux que tu me sens)

and I really want you to get close with me.  
(Et je veux vraiment que tu viennes près de moi)

So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi)

My drop top's in the parking lot  
(Ma décapotable est dans le parking)

and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
(Et je veux t'emmener chez moi)

We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
(Nous pouvons nous serrer un petit peu, plus de temps pour nous )

**So wont you dance with me...dance with me!**

( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi !)

Angel gémit douloureusement.

"Bon dieu – personne ne me dit jamais rien par ici ... je rate tout..."

**I see you looking at me  
**(Je te vois en train de me regarder)

**I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
**(Je peux dire par tes yeux que tu me sens)

and I really want you to get close with me.  
(Et je veux vraiment que tu viennes près de moi)

So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi)

My drop top's in the parking lot  
(Ma décapotable est dans le parking)

and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
(Et je veux t'emmener chez moi)

We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
(Nous pouvons nous serrer un petit peu, plus de temps pour nous )

**So wont you dance with me...dance with me!**

( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi !)

Cordelia se tourna soudainement. Les trois hommes se précipitèrent à leur bureau, en fait Angel se trébucha sur une chaise et vola par terre avec un bruit sourd. Il rampa jusqu'à sa chaise.

**I see you looking at me  
**(Je te vois en train de me regarder)

**I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
**(Je peux dire par tes yeux que tu me sens)

and I really want you to get close with me.  
(Et je veux vraiment que tu viennes près de moi)

So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi)

My drop top's in the parking lot  
(Ma décapotable est dans le parking)

and I wanna take you back to my spot.   
(Et je veux t'emmener chez moi)

We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
(Nous pouvons nous serrer un petit peu, plus de temps pour nous )

**So wont you dance with me...dance with me!**

( Alors veux-tu danser avec moi…danse avec moi !)

La musique mourut, et Cordelia vint lentement dans le bureau. Les trois hommes évitèrent son regard, soudainement intrigué par les papiers sur leur bureau.

"Les gars?" dit Cordelia brusquement.

Leur têtes se levèrent.

"J'ai un peu besoin d'aide pour en haut. Il y a un instrument à polir dans le placard et je ne peux pas l'atteindre...et j'ai besoin de plus d'aide pour le reste de l'hôtel. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider? "

"JE VAIS T'AIDER!" Crièrent les hommes à l'unisson, sautant de leur sièges.

Ils se ruèrent vers la porte, se poussant les uns les autres pour passer. Angel fût le vainqueur, renversant littéralement le britannique et le garçon. Wesley, Gunn, et Angel continuèrent de se trébucher en montant les escaliers.

Cordelia sourit lentement et s'assit à son bureau, ôtant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

"Ca marche à chaque fois..."

FIN


End file.
